


So You Like The Beatles?

by UnderscoreJay



Category: All Time Low (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anxiety, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreJay/pseuds/UnderscoreJay
Summary: Brendon is jumpy and his parents don't accept him, Ryan is anxious and loves The Beatles. Ryan's overly supportive dad decides this would be an interesting pair after picking up Brendon in a police car.





	So You Like The Beatles?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while! I'm really excited about this fic, the beginning is a little cheesy but I promise it will pick up. There might be some triggering scenes in the future but I'll always put them in the beginning as an author's note. Enjoy! XO -Jay

Ryan kicked his scuffed black converse off and sunk into his bed, sighing quietly. Therapy has been nice in a long-term perspective but it's always emotionally draining right after a session. He picked up his phone and pressed the contact  _ Old Man _ . After three rings, someone picked up.

"Hey kiddo! How was your session with Dr. Iero?" he asked in a cheery voice.

Ryan paused for a moment, deciding on whether he was going to be honest or sugar coat his response. He decided on the latter.

"It was pretty good, we talked about self expression and stuff which was cool. How's work going?"

"Work has been good today, nothing too crazy or anything. I actually have this boy in the station with me right now though so I might be home a little late." For a moment, Ryan's father covered the mic of his phone and turned around to the boy next to him. "Hey Brendon, can I tell my son about you?" 

Brendon eagerly nodded. Although he never talked to or saw Ryan before, the pictures and stories of him that his dad shared made him seem like a great person. 

"His name is Brendon and he actually goes to Clairemont High like you. He's a year older but he's a good kid, he plays guitar like you," Ryan's dad exclaimed. "He's also a good-looking young man so maybe-"

"Dad!" Ryan interrupted. "Oh my gosh, I don't need your help setting me up with anyone!"

"Okay, okay sorry," Officer Ross said after a brief sigh. "He is a really nice boy though, I'll give him your phone number so that you two can talk. Is that okay?"

"Fine," Ryan grunted. "You swear he's not some weirdo?"

"Hey, I'm not a weirdo!" Brendon interjected. Little did Ryan know, he was on speaker the whole time. 

"Dad! Am I on speaker!? What the hell!"

"You're on speaker," Brendon managed to say between stifled laughter. 

"Alright son, I gotta go but I'll be home soon. Love you!" his dad said in a cheery tone. 

"Love you too," Ryan groaned right before he quickly hung up. 


End file.
